memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Distress call from Acheron
The Intrepid is at impulse speed with the USS Sovereign next to her. Admiral's log stardate 601235.7. The Intrepid and the Sovereign are on patrol for any Wraith ships in Federation space, so far no sign of any Wraith ships. This patrol mission has been quiet nothing has happened yet but around here anything could happen. Commander Madden is looking at his XO console. Man these patrols are boring so far nothing from the Wraith it's like they're not even here Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss turns to him. Well we don't know that for sure, we will keep looking Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. Commander Curtis looks at her console. The Sovereign has reported that no sign of further Wraith activity in the sector, and I'm picking a distress call bearing one-eight-three mark two-three-six distance two point eight light years Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira looks at her. Can you tell where the distress call is coming from, like a planet Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. Acheron Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira is shocked by this. Commander Jenkins, alter course to Acheron, warp 7, engage Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She looks at her console. Aye, sir Commander Jenkins says as she inputs commands to the helm. The Intrepid goes into a great arch and leaps into warp. Admiral Kira turns to Curtis and has her tell the Sovereign of where their heading. Commander Curtis, tell the Sovereign that we are heading to Acheron to answer a distress call Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks her console. Aye, sir Captain Tyson acknowledges and will remain in the sector Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. The Intrepid slows to impulse and approaches the moon, and enters orbit of the planet. Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis, are you still picking up the distress call Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at the console. Yes, sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Commander Madden gets up. Away team to transporter room 2 arm well Commander Madden says as he gets up from the XO chair. Sorry Commander, not this time, I'm going to lead this away team, Major Money, Corporal Cole, Colonel Mackenzie, Captain Ripley and a MACO squad meet me in transporter room 2 Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden then taps a button on the armrest. He looks at him. Admiral, Starfleet away team guidelines strictly state that the first officer leads the away team, your very high valuable Commander Madden says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at him and puts his hand on his shoulder. I know Commander, but this is personal for me and I want to find out who sent the distress call Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. Commander Madden gets a bit frustrated as Admiral Kira walks into the lift and heads to the transporter room. Damn it he needs to take his rank seriously Commander Madden says as he sat in the Captain's chair. In the transporter room the away team is getting prep when Admiral Kira walks into the transporter room and sees the medical team as well. Doctor Loews, you think the person who sent the distress call is hurt Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Loews. She looks at him. It's a strong possibly Admiral Doctor Loews says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right, everyone on the transporter pad Typhuss says as he looks at the away team. The away team walks onto the transporter pad, as Admiral Kira looks at the transporter chief. Energize Typhuss says as he looks at the transporter chief. The transporter chief beams the team down to the surface. The team beams down and the MACO squad spread out as Colonel Mackenzie looks at the team. Five meter spread make sure that there's no unexpected issues, area secured Admiral Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Who the hell could have sent that distress call, no Humans are on this moon Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at her tricorder. The signal is coming from this direction bearing 232 mark 667 Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at them. Move out, weapons out Typhuss says as he looks at the away team. The away team moves out as their keeping an eye out for anything. Why would anyone be on this moon, a crashed Starfleet shuttle or is this a trap Typhuss says as he looks at Ripley. She shrugs her shoulders. Not sure Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. This doesn't make sense, how would a Human live here with the aliens around Typhuss says as he looks at Ripley. She looks at him. Well let's find out Ellen says as she looks at him. The away team walks into the building and search for survivors, Typhuss searches the other part of the building and then hears a whine sound. Don't move the unknown person says as she's holding the phaser rifle at his back. Typhuss puts his hands up and she took his phaser out of the holster, as Typhuss tries to calm her down. We are Starfleet, we are answering a distress call, put your weapon down Typhuss says as he has his hands up. She puts her weapon down. Typhuss? the unknown woman says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Vasquez, it can't be you, you were killed 24 years ago Typhuss says as he looks at Vasquez. She looks at him. I remember being chased by half a dozen Xenos and then shot it with my phaser and acid poured on my ankle and Gorman saved me but we were surrounded by Xenos and he activated a grenade and I woke up alive and well but with the injury still Jenette says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I have been back here before, why didn't you contact me before Typhuss says as he looks at Vasquez. She looks at him. The com was shredded to hell and it'd be like looking at a ghost if I showed myself Jenette says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Come on you can't stay here anymore, come back to my ship Typhuss says as he looks at Vasquez. She looks at him. It's been awhile since I've had good food those ration packs aren't really good Jenette says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Kira to Intrepid, we found a survivor, beam the away team and the survivor up Typhuss says as he tapped his combadge.